The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action. Patent application publication WO 2010/101973 A1 discloses certain fungicidal pyrazoles and WO 2012/031061 discloses certain compositions. The compounds and compositions of the present invention are not disclosed in these publications.